Ouran Journal Entries
by Midna3452
Summary: What I think the Host Club members would write if they kept journals about the day Tamaki realizes Haruhi is a girl. Short chapters- not a serious fic, but eventually everyone will have a chapter in their POV. Review and please tell me what you think!
1. Tamaki Suoh

** A/N: Hello everyone reading this! Okay, this fanfic is basically the Host Club members writing in their journals (yes, in this fanfic they keep journals) about the day Tamaki finds out Haruhi is a girl, and also a little bit about when they figured it out. I really wrote this fic to experiment with different POVs, and I thought the Host Club would be perfect since each member is so unique. Anyway, hopefully they're at least semi-in character, and enjoy!**

**Ouran Journal Entries**

**Tamaki Suoh**

Haruhi . . . is . . . a . . . GIRL! AH! I could not believe it when I found out! All the other Host Club members laughed at me when I found out, especially those twins! But I mean, really, how was anyone supposed to tell?! She looked like a guy when she came in the first day, and she even put on the _boys' uniform_ and acted as a host!

_Mon Dieu_, that was a shock when I found out! I accidentally opened the curtain when she was changing today, and she was wearing a tank top! And then, she came out in a girls' uniform and I saw it, clear as day! Although, I don't know why Kyoya gave her a girls' uniform in the first place . . . I guess it was the only one we had left. Besides, I think the other guys had figured it out already and they just didn't tell me! And do you know what Haruhi said when I found out?! She said she didn't care whether people thought she was a girl or a boy! She said that what matters is what's on the inside! That was so cute . . .

But anyway, I think I'll go call Kyoya and discuss this whole debt issue now that I know she's a girl. I'm sure he'll know what to do! Ah_, c'est une dilemme! _

~Tamaki Suoh

* * *

**A/N**:** Please tell me what you think! I'll try and post the next chapter soon!**


	2. Kyoya Ootori

**Kyoya Ootori**

Well, that idiot Tamaki finally realized that Haruhi was a girl today. Of course, _I_ already realized this fact on the first day she showed up at the Host Club. I _am_ slightly surprised that it took him _this_ long to figure it out, although I guess that's what I should expect from him. Honestly, that boy is so dense . . .

Though, I have to say, the look on his face when he saw Haruhi in the girls' uniform was truly something to behold. It reminded me of a very ripe tomato . . .

Hmm . . . could this be the beginnings of love between Tamaki and Haruhi? I suppose I will just have to wait and see.

Speaking of Haruhi, I need to add that uniform the twins poured tea all over onto her debt. How much yen was that again? Oh, I'll check later, when-

Oh, the phone is ringing. I suppose it's Tamaki, calling me about Haruhi . . . Well, I'd better go see what he wants.

~Kyoya Ootori

* * *

**A/N: My experiment with Kyoya. Please tell me what you think**!


	3. Hikaru Hitachiin

**Hikaru Hitachiin**

Tono finally figured out Haruhi was a girl today. Took him long enough! I mean, what's it been, a week since she joined? Me and Kaoru found out on the first day she officially became a host, after I took off those huge glasses she was wearing and Tono ordered me and Kaoru to give her a makeover. When we gave her the guys' uniform to change into, she literally kicked us out of the changing room! I took us about two seconds to realize why . . .

Anyway, Tono freaked out when he saw Haruhi getting changed! His face turned red and he just had this look on his face like he couldn't believe what was happening! Me and Kaoru laughed at him the whole time we were getting our stuff together to go home.

Speaking of Kaoru, I wonder where he is . . . He said he was going to go into the main living room and grab some video games, but he's been gone for a while . . . I think I'll go look for him.

~Hikaru Hitachiin

* * *

**A/N: My try with Hikaru. I'm going to have the twins do their own entries instead of just one because I want to try and show the differences in their personalities.**


	4. Kaoru Hitachiin

**Kaoru Hitachiin**

Tono finally figured out Haruhi was a girl today. I think he might be denser than Hikaru and I thought, since it's been about a week since she showed up . . . Of course, Hikaru and I realized what Haruhi was on the first day Tamaki appointed her as an official host. Hikaru took off her old glasses, and that made her face look so different that Tamaki ordered us to give her a makeover! However, she kicked us out of the changing room when we offered to help her get changed . . . Naturally, my brother and I realized at the same time why she did that.

Anyway, Tamaki's face turned so red when Haruhi appeared in the girls' uniform! That was a good idea from Kyoya . . . I think if Tono hadn't seen her like that, it would've taken him a lot longer to figure out she wasn't a guy . . .

Oh, Hikaru's calling me. I guess I lost track of time . . . Ah, well, better go find him.

~Kaoru Hitachiin

* * *

**A/N: Kaoru's turn! The twins have their own entries instead of just one because I want to try and show the differences in their personalities.**


	5. Mitskuni Haninozuka

**A/N: Yay, it's Honey's turn! I hope I did him justice!

* * *

****Honey**

Yay! Tama-chan knows that Haru-chan's a girl now! Boy, did it take him a while! Takashi and me have been waiting and waiting for him to figure it out . . . Even so, Kyo-chan had to help him out a little by making Haru-chan put on a girls' uniform. She looked so cute! And then Tama-chan started blushing and Hika-chan and Kao-chan laughed at him.

I knew Haru-chan was a girl when I gave her my Usa-chan on her second day. She didn't want to take Usa-chan at first, but then she started blushing and said, "Well, it _is_ kinda cute . . ." Her face looked so cute and I realized she _had_ to be a girl! I think Takashi figured it out later then me, though . . .

Ooh! That reminds me! Takashi said he was buying a special cake today! I wonder if he's back yet . . . I'm gonna go check! Yay! Cake! Cake!

~Mitskuni Haninozuka


	6. Takashi Morinozuka

**Mori**

Today Tamaki found out Haruhi was a girl. He opened the curtain when she was changing and started blushing a lot. Then, Haruhi came out in a girls' uniform and he realized that she really was a girl.

I figured it out a while ago. Tamaki was hugging her and she called for my help, so I ran over and picked her up. She was a lot lighter than any other guy. Well, besides Mitskuni.

Ah, I was supposed to go give Mitskuni some cake. I'll go tell him it's ready.

~Takashi Morinozuka

* * *

**A/N: This was the hardest one to write because, well, Mori hardly ever _says_ anything, so it was hard to get his personality right . . . I think since he's a man of few words when he's speaking, he should be a man of few words when he writes, too.**


	7. Haruhi Fujioka

**Haruhi Fujioka**

Well, Tamaki-senpai noticed I was a girl today. I thought everyone knew by now- at least all the host club members . . . Although, Senpai never _did_ seem like the brightest of the bunch . . .

Anyway, he walked in on me changing and saw me in my tank top. He just stood there for a second and let the curtain fall back. When I put on the girls' uniform and came out, his face turned bright red and he pointed at me and started sputtering nonsense. And then, when I told him I didn't care what people thought I was, he freaked out some more! He even called Kyoya "mommy!"

Well, I guess that just goes to show how observant some people are. Although, I did feel a little sorry for him when the twins kept laughing at him. They can be so mean sometimes . . .

Anyway, I have to go finish my homework and do some chores. Hopefully Tamaki-senpai will be better tomorrow . . .

~Haruhi Fujioka

* * *

**A/N: And finally, we have Haruhi. Thanks to everyone who read this fanfic! I'm glad you think I kept the Host Club in character. I might do more of these journal entries later on, so if you have any suggestions of a topic (preferably an event that happened in the anime) don't hesitate to tell me!**


End file.
